Last True Lover
by YokoLucas
Summary: Apollo had many lovers. However, the one who had captured his heart like no one else, not even Daphne or Hyacinthus, was a beautiful girl named Solaria back in the ancient times of Greece. Read the story of a tragic love, a love which the war of Troy destroyed and raged, but a love which will see hope in the next millenias through reincarnation. Fem!Percy x DarkApollo.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hey! Thanks for reading this!**

**This is a story back in the ancient times of Greece, just before the war of Troy and in the next chapters, during the war. It is a prequel to a story I will make when I finish this one.**

**Everything is planned, the sequel will concern PJO. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it belongs to Rick Riordan although all the characters here except the gods and the myth's characters are mine. **

**This is a Fem!Percy story. I am warning you, if you don't like Fem!Percy, then don't read at all and close the window. I know Percy's a boy, but I like Fem!Percy.**

**I don't want harsh reviews. I accept constructive criticism as long as you're not rude.**

**That story will contain some lemons in the next chapters, and there is the Apollo from the Greek myths, so DarkApollo! **

**I hope you will love my story!**

* * *

_Love is a painful feeling, yet beautiful when it is requited._

* * *

Smiling softly at my mother, I put my head her lap as she caressed my right cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Solaria." she whispered in her soft voice, a look of pure motherly love in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mother. I've inherited it from you." she smiled at me warmly, gazing into my black-gray eyes. She had always been telling me that they were gorgeous.

I was the last child of a rich doctor, a cousin to the royal family. My parents were on very good terms with King Priam whom we were related to. We were frequently invited at supper with him.

The eldest of my father's children, my brother Ori, was going to marry one of the King's daughters. My brother was kind, yet a little overprotective when I was involved. He was also going to be a doctor like my father. Well, my father had kinda _forced_ him to be one, but when he had learnt it, he had finally ended up loving to heal people.

My other sibling, my sister Kannia, was beyond beautiful, physically and internally. Although my mother had always told me that I was beautiful too, Kannia was the most beautiful. She had the same eyes as me, though in hers there were glints of green like our brother's beautiful forest green eyes. She also had long, straight blond hair just like our father's. Both my brother and sister had inherited our father's straight blond hair whereas I had inherited our mother's curly black hair, and her black-gray eyes as well even if hers were grayer than black when mine had been mixed up, instead of Ori who had only father's green eyes.

Even though people thought often that when you were free, rich and beautiful you were content, they didn't even realize how wrong they were.

Being beautiful was great, yes, but being a beautiful _maiden _was another story. My mother was a very materialistic woman. She would always say how her daughters would marry rich men.

I didn't know for my sister, but I knew very well that if the suitor were rich, my mother wouldn't mind giving one of her daughters, even forcing her, and I was against that idea.

Maybe I was naive, but I just wanted to fall in love and marry _that_ person, the person I would be loving.

I didn't know what my destiny was, I didn't even know that the person I would fall in love with wouldn't be a mere mortal, but a _god._

* * *

"Good moring, what do you want to buy?" the seller asked me charmingly, chocolate eyes staring at me appreciatively.

I pratically rolled my eyes at him. I _hated_ when men did that.

My dear mother had been too busy talking to one of our neighbors, one of her friend whom had been fuming with jealousy. Mother had been saying (again) how marvellous her children were. And so, wanting to enrage her friend further, that mother of mine had sent me away to buy aliments.

I sighed deeply. I just hoped my mother wouldn't compare us to Aphrodite like people had used to do with Psyche.

My mother was really kind, but she was too prideful, always _wanting_ to show off.

I _hated_ it.

"I want to buy coco milk, do you have it?" I asked the seller in a neutral tone, trying to ignore the way he was looking at me.

"Of course I do. I am pretty sure that it would be beautiful on you." he said charmingly, _again._

I understood now why a four-day-old Artemis had asked her father to stay a virgin forever.

"I don't put it in my hair if it's what you're thinking. Now please give me that." I said rudly, rolling my eyes.

I paid him and walked away really pissed off, when I jumped into a warm body. I was about to fall, but the body's owner caught me just in time.

My body was stuck against his, my chest touching his muscled torso through his toga.

I blushed quite a bit, and moved my gaze to the one who had caught me, and I froze. He was beyond beautiful, I had never seen in all my life a man like that. His beauty seemed to belong to the gods themselves. The man was tall and had beautiful sandy blond hair, sky blue eyes, a very tanned skin and a body which seemed to be every woman's dream of perfection, even through his toga, it was obvious .

"Be careful. Next time people into whom you jump won't catch you if you fall." His melodious voice spoke, and it seemed to have a teasing tone in it.

I blinked, still in his strong warm arms, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Excuse me?"

The blond haired man smirked. "Have you not heard me?"

"Oh sorry, I am so sorry for 'jumping' into you like you might think." I said sarcastically, not ashamed of my lack of manners towards a man.

He had apparently sensed the sarcasm in my voice because his grip tightned .

"Don't speak like that to me. If you knew who I was-" he stopped himself abruptly, looking at me with a strange expression as he pursed his lips slightly, though I was sure I had seen a glint of pure amusement in his clear eyes.

I was a little bit confused and angry. I detached myself from his grip. "Who are you? Even though you are truly beautiful, for me you are just a mere human like all of us." I said angrily to him.

And just after that, I ran off to my home, feeling nervous for an odd reason.

I asked my mother about why she hadn't sent a servant instead of her own daughter when I had gotten home. She just told me that I had to go out of the house because it was good for my health.

How weird.

* * *

**A/N: There is the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it, and for the gramatical errors I am truly sorry. Please review!**

**I know this chapter's kind of boring, but the next chapters will be better!**

**In ancient times, women usually put coco milk and oils on their heads and skins. It was the equivalent of the ****straightener and those cosmetic products.**


	2. Unexpected news

**A/N: Hey! I must say I am glad for the follows and favourites, thank you very much!**

Halliwell2002007, Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian: **Thanks****.**

* * *

Solaria's POV

Dinner had been delicious.

My brother was gone with his betrothed and my sister was preparing herself to meet tomorrow's suitor. Since I had nothing to do, I had decided to go praying to the gods.

Breathing deeply, I made my way towards the temple of Apollo, the god of sun and archery. I would pray for more sun, because I hated the rain. Making such a wish was extremely weird, especially in such moments, but I was that way.

Entering the beautiful temple and kneeling down in front of Apollo's beautiful statue, I began praying. But while I was praying, I sensed a stare on my back. Opening the eyes I had originally closed, I turned my body to my right side and met Cassandra's gorgeous eyes.

Cassandra The Seer, also called "The Mad Princess". She was known for telling stupid or silly things, and no one bothered to believe her words. I had never given her much attention, even though we were barely related and knew each other. I hated her because she had made me cry more than just one time when we were children. Even at such an age, she had enjoyed tormenting people's offsprings and had always thought she was better than all the other children because of her looks and her status.

Growing up, I had begun realizing how childish it had been from her. But now, I didn't have to care. The gods had punished her evil. Now Cassandra of Troy was hated by everyone including her own family, and bad mouths tended to say that she was even crazy.

I ignored her and turned my head back towards Apollo's stone feet and kept on praying as she shot me a questioning look and left the temple.

I breathed out of relief. I wouldn't have loved to feel that priestess of Apollo's stare on my body as I would have been praying.

A chuckle interrupted my thoughts. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." the tone of the voice was slightly irritated, but still melodious, and I knew to whom it belonged. I turned around, and saw the stranger of hours ago.

I froze. "Wh-Who are you and what are you doing here?" I questioned nervously, afraid of the answer I was waiting for. I was pretty sure to know whom it was.

He eyed me some seconds and spoke. "Well who do you think I am?" he asked me with curiosity.

"You are ... Lord Apollo?" I was so shocked by the truth that I couldn't listen to my hearbeats.

"Yes, I am the god Apollo." he smirked at me, quite happy with the fear clearly written over my face. "Do not worry, Mortal, for I am not going to kill you. Even though you were disrespectful towards me, you may find yourself blessed by Tyche, the goddess of luck, because your behaviour amused me very much. Who would dare to act like that towards an Olympian god? A fool, maybe. But it seems that tonight, you may be a lucky fool." he told me the whole thing while seeing me straight in the eyes, his smrik growing wider as my blush intensified itself. "And regarding what I might be doing here, I do believe that I am visiting a mortal that is praying to me, in my _temple_."

I was _flustered_, _very_ flustered.

Apollo's eyes danced with mischief and amusement. "Oh. You do not need to worry for the rain, sweetheart. Rain will not appear until some months. I must take my leave now, Solaria Line. Good bye, I will see you soon." he smiled at me and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

I stood here, frozen. I was still alive. It was a miracle. People who had been insolent enough to insult a god had never lived enough to tell in the myths how they had been punished.

I had knew from meeting the stranger -whom was now Lord Apollo- that today was going to be weird day. But the weirdest of all things was that I was still _living and_ _breathing normally_, as if it had never happened.

I sighed out of relief and quickly thanked Apollo mentally for his kindness before leaving his temple, and suddenly jumped into a manly and toned body.

"Hey there." Paris grinned widely at me as he caught me. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. He and I good friends, much better than Cassandra anyways.

"What are you doing here at night? It isn't safe for a young girl." I rolled my eyes at him again.

"What does it look like I was doing? You can do nothing but pray in a god's temple, Paris."

That time, _he_ rolled his eyes at me. "Not wrong, my dear friend. Not wrong at all."

I cleared my throat, embarrassed. "What about you, Prince?"

"Hum," he murmured, looking at me with beautiful oceanic blue eyes. "It's been a long time since you called me that. I've lost my quiver, and I don't have time to ask a servant to make a new one for me since I am going to Sparta in a few weeks..."

The son of King Priam and Queen Hecuba looked quite ashamed.

I restrained a laugh. "I thought it was a rumor, but you really are going after all..."

He sighed. "Yes. I need to. Even if that mad witch of Cassandra told me that something would happen if I went..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just some lies she keeps telling everyone. She is crazy and I do not believe a word that comes from her mouth."

I looked away some moments. No matter how much I disliked Cassandra, a sister was a sister. I knew that I was even blessed by the gods to have siblings and a loving family. Some people were cruel enough to sell their own children into slavery to get some pieces of gold.

"You are talking about your sister, Paris. You must be reverent towards her. May I ask what she did say to you?"

If it were another person, they would have gotten executed for such words. But I was his friend, and Paris wasn't the kind of man to get angry easily.

"Nothing important."

"Paris..."

He put one of his hand behind his neck. "She told me that trip would make me fall in love with some girl, and that I would kidnap her -not against her will- and that it would provoke a war and whatever other things I hadn't bothered to listen to. Do not pay attention to what my sister tells, she is totally crazy and mad."

I widened my eyes. What was Cassandra doing? Was she wishing to inflict sorowful feelings in her youngest brother's heart?

I took a deep breath. "You are right, she is _mad_."

"I have said it countless of times already." Paris said silently, looking off in the dark sky. "It's getting late," he spoke suddenly, changing the subject. "Shall I take you home?"

He was right. The sky was as black as night.

"Do not worry, Prince Paris." I couldn't help but smile at his flushed face. If there were a thing I knew about Paris, it was that he hated being called "Prince" by his closest persons. "My home is only decades of meters away ..."

"Do not call me_ that_! And that is not a reason-"

"No, do not be a gentleman with me, Paris. And for the love of the gods, do not argue with me."

He sighed and reluctantly waved at me and entered Apollo's temple, surely prying to retrieve his beloved quiver.

Moving in the opposite direction, I walked towards my home.

I wondered, what would people say if they knew I had meet Lord Apollo? They would think I was crazy and wouldn't believe me, exactly like Cassandra.

I couldn't help but shudder. I had a bad feeling about what she had told Paris. I did not know why, but strangely, somewhere in me, I knew that I would be involved.

* * *

"Are you done?"

"Not yet."

My sister sighed deeply as I brushed her long golden hair. The day of yesterday was off and today she had a suitor to meet. She was excited about it, which I didn't really understand. It would just end up like last time: Her rejecting the poor guy and breaking his heart.

"Woooaaa! You are hurting me!" she screamed at me while I was still brushing her hair with some necessary force.

"One must suffer to be beautiful." I told her, and she pouted, something that made her even more attractive. "Well, done." I smiled at her.

"Let's thank the gods, I thought I was going to die."

"There is no way for you to die like that." I laughed a little bit, and she smirked almost devilishly at me.

"Solaria," Kannia began.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to marry someone?" the question had surprised me so much that I made a false gesture and fell on the floor, face first.

How unlucky I was.

Groaning out of pain, I accepted my sister's hand and she helped me to get up. "Why are you asking that, Sister?" the thought of getting married made me uncomfortable, for the simple reason that if it ever crossed our mother's mind, she would force me into marrying someone I didn't like or didn't even know.

Kannia smiled brightly, her black-gray and green eyes shining. "Well, my dear and beloved sister, I am asking you that because you are truly very beautiful. And I do think that it would be nice for you to meet a few men and try."

"No thank you, men do not love me."

"You know very well that it is wrong!" she almost cried. "When we go out, men do look at you. But you always ignore their stares, why? Do you not want to be happy and in love?"

I sighed at her words. How could she be so naive? You did not fall in love because you had wanted to, you fell in love because it was Lady Aphrodite's will. "They look at you much more than me. And the way they stare at me is ... Disgusting. I do not want to be like you, Kannia. Do not be hurt by my words, Older Sister, but having suitors whom I refuse just after we talk for barely a few hours is not something I would enjoy or be proud of. And if I know an interesting man, it will attract Mother's attention. If all of that happens and she appreciates the future suitor... She will not hesitate to force me into an arranged wedding. What I really do not comprehend is why she doesn't oblige you to marry one of the suitors you always reject." I finished, looking at her with a confused expression.

"It is true that Mother is a little-" I coughed. "Very materialistic and ambitious, but since I am still very young and I always attract rich suitors' attention, she must believe that I will find someone nice and at her tastes one day. Compared to me, you are two years younger and she has alread-" she stopped herself, surprised.

What words were going to get out of her mouth?

"She has already what?" I asked suspiciously.

She looked at me nervously, looking like she had done a big foolishness. "I can not tell you, forget about it."

"Kannia ..."

"Really, this is nothing." she said smiling at me warily.

"Kannia, tell me now, or I am not going to leave you alone."

She sighed deeply, and then spoke. "She is going to get you married with one of King Priam's sons."

I froze and stared at her with wide eyes and an astonished expression. Married to one of King Priam's sons? What was the meaning of that? How could they do such a thing to me?!

She bit her bottom lip, surely waiting for me to say something, but when I said nothing, she spoke herself. "I am so-"

I cut her off rather severely, which was not like me at all. "Do not tell me that you are sorry, Sister. Because just as I do not believe The Mad Princess' words, I do no longer believe yours. When did you know it and since when it is planned?" I told her with a cold voice, my emotions begining to take control. I loved my sister so much, how could she betray me like that?

She began drawing circles on her knee, and being her sister I knew for long that it meant that she was uncomfortable. "Please forgive me, Solaria. Mother told me a few weeks ago, I-"

I literally glared at her. "I have to thank you, Kannia. I considered you as my best friend even if we were sisters, but I would have never ever thought that you would have done that to me. Is it why you asked me about marrying someone?"

I got away from her room and walked towards our parents' without waiting for my sister's answer. She wouldn't dare follow me here.

I found my mother sitting on her bed talking to a maid. Once she saw me, she smiled and told the maid to go. The maid did as she had been told and had left.

"Solaria, do you want to speak to me about something? Why do you not sit beside me, you will be more comfortable." she said as my steps got closer to her.

By now, I was barely controling both my fury and my anger. I faced her, and was just opposite to her.

"I am not tired and it is not going to take time, Mother. I am sure that there is something you must tell me."

She raised her eyebrows. "No my dear daughter, there is nothing I must reveal to you. Why?" She was, by now, frowning.

"Please _Mother_, do not be like that with me."

Her frown turned into a scowl. "What do you mean, Solaria?"

I took a deep breath. "When were you going to tell me about King Priam?"

Her scowl went deeper, and a confused expression covered her face. It appeared as if she had thought I would never be discovering the truth if she would have never told me.

"You've found out ..." she said simply, but I stopped her from saying any more.

"Don't blame Kannia, I've forced her to tell me. Mother," I murmured the last part. "Why?"

Her gray-black eyes were emotionless as she spoke. "You are a noblewoman. Your blood must be mixed with another one like yours and King Priam family's is the only choice. It is for your own good, Daughter."

Anger increased in the pit of my stomach. "My own good? Are you even speaking seriously. What if I do not desire to marry him?"

"You_ will_ marry one of his sons, either you like it or not. I do know that you're seeking love, and I agree with it, but my daughter, duty first. Marriage comes first and love comes after." she stated calmly, her eyes not getting any warmer or emotional.

I was speechless. How could she be saying those words so easily? "Why did you not tell me before? And since when it is planned?" I tried to make my voice neutral and void of any feeling, but I failed miserably.

"The answer you are asking for is evident. I did not because I had expected your reaction. You are as stubborn as I am, and this has been planned since a few months already. Priam's son already knows, and he is enchanted to be going to be engaged to you. Your beauty has enraptured him." her voice was proud.

"I have already met him?" I asked incredulously, my anger dividing itself into stupor and burning anger as well as impossible despair.

She smiled at me and strocked my cheek, an affectionate gesture that didn't have the slightest of effects on me now. "Yes, at one of the times King Priam invited us to dinner, two months ago."

I shuddered. I could remember now. A very attractive man who had watched every movement of me, and had looked at me ... Rather lustfully.

I tensed. My saliva felt really strange in my mouth as my heartbeats got louder and faster. "Does Father know about it?" I knew that my father would not force me into something like that. He had always been saying that wedding was something important and particular, that he would never-

"He is the one who has proposed this arranged marriage."

I froze. Why? _Why? _The people I loved the most were all betraying me. The world seemed to stop for me and I felt like someone put hundred of daggers into my heart.

I finally managed to regain my spirits as I let out in an icy voice: "I do not wish to marry him. And I am not going to. Father and you will tell to King Priam that I-"

"You will _marry him_!" my mother shouted, her emotionless eyes getting colder by the second. "You will marry him, either you like it or not! Even if you are sick, I swear upon the gods' name that you, Solaria Line, will marry Cristo Priam!"

I was a bit scared and intimidated. The times when my mother had raised her voice against me were really uncommon.

"I will not! Why should I? I am only eighteen! And yet yo-"

"Daughter, do not forget that I am your mother and that you must respect me! Women marry at the age of twelve, just like I did!"

My eyes locked on her, I yelled: "I do not want to be like you!"

Her face became red of anger, and I instantly knew that I shouldn't have done that. She slowly got up from the bed she had been sitting on and slapped me on my right cheek harshly.

I stared at her, tears forming in my eyes. It was the first time ever she had raised her hand against me. My feelings took control of my body as well as my mind, and I moved my feet so quickly my mother wouldn't have had time to react. Running and closing my eyes, I got out of the house, getting as far away as possible from this Hell.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a forest I had never been before. It was very dark since it was still the night, and it was scaring me. More tears dropped more and more, and I began sobbing like a child. I closed my eyes again, sitting on the rock my legs had taken me to.

I heard footsteps, and my fear increased. I was a powerless eighteen-year-old girl, alone in a forest. What if the footsteps belonged to a man with bad intentions? Fright was making my body shiver and I tried to get up immediately, but two warm and strong hands were already placed on my shoulders, blocking me here.

I widened my teary eyes, freezing. I recognized that touch. It was the same which had saved me from falling two days ago.

Looking up, I met two blue eyes staring at me with a worried expression.

I had found the last person I would have been expecting to see.

The sun god Apollo.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you loved it! **

**Please review! I won't continue it until I have ... Let's say with seven reviews I will be satisfied.**

**Bye!**


	3. His love

**Hey everyone , thanks for the reviews , i am really glad , and thanks for what you said , it made me really happy , here is the third chapter like i promised , enjoy !**

**Solaria's POV**

I was stunned. Why ? First my sister told me that i was betrothed to Prima's son , second , my mother hitted me for the first time in all my life , and of course , third , the sun god Apollo appeared of nowhere.

I managed to speak , but i sobbed only more , Apollo , whose hands were on my shoulders , traveled to my back , and the god pulled me into a warm embrace , it was ... Warm , i felt loved and protected , and i automatically wrapped my warm around him , my head on his chest , i was now sitting on his lap , and he let me cry and sob like a child onto him the whole time , whispiring comforting words into my ear , i didn't know why he was acting like that with him , but i didn't protest , even though i was embarrassed , mostly because he was a god , i strangely didn't want to pull away , and he was being really nice to me for some reasons , so i continued to cry , i _needed _to cry .

Once i was calmed enough , the god looked at me , his arms were still wrapped protectively around me , and i was still sitting on his lap , and my hands were against his toga on his chest , i blushed heavily , and tried to get off him , really embarrassed now , but he didn't let me do it.

"Do not." He murmured quietly , i blushed but obeyed and stopped what i was trying to do.

"So , Solaria , why were you crying ?" He asked me.

"But ... How did you know i was crying ?" I asked confused.

The god smiled warmly at me. "I don't know , but i sensed like you were very sad and you were feeling betrayed , so i came where you were."

"How did y-"

"Know where you were ? I am a god , so it wasn't a problem for me."

I nodded , and sighed deeply , Apollo looked at me straight in the eyes. "You still didn't answer my question while i answered yours , why were you crying ?"

"I don't want to talk about it , my lord."

He chuckled. "Please , call me Apollo. I think that talking about it will help you to feel better , you will be fine once you will confess to me."

I looked at my hands , then at his eyes , and i gasped , i could see true emotions in them , like compassion , worry and ... I sighed , it was impossible , so i decided to answer him , disobedience to a god would be pretty much bad.

I took a deep breath. "I was ... Upset. I learnt something horrible about my future , and my mother did something she has never done before."

"Your future ... ?" Apollo mused. "What do you mean , Solaria ?"

I told him all that happened , all in the lesser details , when i was finished , i discovered that he was frowing so deeply that his eyebrows would come off his face. When his gaze met mine , his frown disappeared and his gaze softened , his hands cupped my cheeks , and he moved his head slowly , his lips were milimeters away from mine , his gaze never leaving mine , suddenly , his lips were on mine , it slapped me back to reality , even though it was my second kiss and that it was wonderful , i pulled away shyly and reluctantly.

He looked confused at first , then irritated and angry. "Wh-Wh-Why ?" I told him trembling slightly , i was afraid of what he would do to me after i pulled away from him.

He took a deep breath. "I love you , Solaria Line." I looked at his eyes , and the emotion i didn't want to recognize was in his eyes , it was _love_ .

No , he couldn't , musn't love me , mortals and gods ? I knew very well that it always ended bad , and especially for the mortal , and Apollo was very well known for his lovers , they always died or get turned into tree or plants , jut like Daphne and Acantha , who after had refused herself to the god and scratched him when he tried to kidnap her , was turned into a sun-loving herb by himself as a vengeance.

"I ... " I trailed off , i didn't really know what to say after that. The sun god looked at me , and smiled a little bit. "You must be scared right ? Scared to end hurt or with a child ? Scared that i don't really love you and just want to use you ?" I nodded , those were also my fears.

He smiled. "There is no need to be scared , you won't be hurt and you won't end with a child. I really do love you and i do not want to use you , i am the god of truth , i can not lie , Solaria , so please ... Trust me." He had a desesperate look on his face , and for some reasons , i thought i can trust him , mother always told me i was too naive , but i didn't care now , i really didn't.

"I trust you." He smiled warmly and looked at me , his eyes full of love.

"You won't regret it." He told me while kissing my nose.

"But ..." I didn't finish it.

"But ?" He repeated after me while resting his head on crook of my neck , his mouth kissing softly the skin down here.

"When ... I don't understand , when did you love me ? When only met two days ago." I finished , blushing from Apollo's tongue on my skin.

He stopped his kiss on my neck , and looked at me , then chuckled a little bit. "Well ... How to tell you it ... I know you for more time than you think i do."

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean ?"

"Do not be afraid , but ... It is more than three months that i am watching you."

My eyes widdened , he watched me ... ? It made me feel really weird , and aslo really , _really _embarrassed.

"You ... You did not see me when i took my bath right ?" I asked shuddering.

I thought Apollo was going to kill me or turn me into some plants , but at my surprise (and joy), He doubled of laughing.

"You ... Are ... Really ... Something !" He told me while trying to stop laughing , when he really (finally) stopped , she shot me a dazzling smile so bright that i turned my gaze away , but he took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"No solaria , i did not watch you in your bath , i will do so more than that when we will have time ..." I shot him a weird look , and he shot me a playful one as an answer.

"I watched you pick flowers and place them in a vase two weeks ago for your mother birthday , you are very kind you know , you do not deserve such ... Treatment from her , and she does not deserve a daughter like you." When he told the last sentences , his tone became sour and he was gritting his teeth , he sighed then hummed a song , he kissed my head , then my forehead.

"You should be at home , Solaria , i will see you very soon , but you need to come back to your home , you can not stay here , alone , it will not be careful , even if you are upset." I nodded , and when i tried to get up , i felt one of Apollo's strong warm arm wrapping around my head , and the other below my knee , i looked questionably at him , only to find him grinning at me.

"Well , _i _will take you home , i do not want someone or something to hurt you , and with me at your side , you will be safe." He told me while appreciating quietly the blush on my face.

"You can no-"

"I am a god , i can do what i want." He couped me happily.

I sighed , i was so ... Embarrassed. "As you like , my lord." He frowned at my last word , but didn't let it pass on his face and smiled a little bit , maybe happy to have me in his arms.

In the path , i thought of how Apollo was different from what the stories told us , he was described as being very cruel in you had him on your bad side , as being spiteful and vengeful , but ... With me , he was really ... Kind. He seemed to have a temper , but he ... He was really kind with me.

"We are here." He told me , gently kissing my nose. I was so plunged into my thoughts , that i didn't even know that we were arrived.

"Huh ... Thank you." I told him , blushing widely.

He smirked at me , who was still in his arms by the way. "At your service , beautiful." He kissed my forehead , then lifted me up on the floor , then he walked away , sending me winks all the way , i turned my head towards the door when i couldn't see him anymore , i took a deep breath , here we were , finally.

**Apollo's POV**

He was surprised , when he felt that she was upset , he flashed down to earth and listened to her crying even though it hurt him that she was unhappy , when she told him the whole thing , he felt anger towards her family and wanted to kill each of them (as except of her brother) with great pain. But , it wasn't the only thing Apollo felt , he also felt jealousy towards Priam's son who the young girl was now promised to , he wanted to be at his place , to comfort her , to hug her , kiss her , feel her , love her , he wanted her to be his and only his and no one else's .

And being who he was , that desire will definitely be sated , yet he didn't want to scare the girl or to hurt her , he loved her to much for that , at the feel of her skin under his lips , his own skin burned with desire and passion.

When she told him if he saw her in her bath , he was amused , yet hurt , he didn't think that she would think that of him , he didn't want her to think that he only wanted to use her for lustful thoughts , because even though he loved her , he also felt a huge lust for her , but the love that he had for her was so more huge than his lust , he wouldn't harm her or leave her , he wouldn't let anyone touch her , never , he will be the only one who will taste her , kiss those soft pink lips and that white skin of hers.

He wanted her to love her , and he would do everything in his powers to make her love him , but it would need time.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt her , never , and if her mother dared to touch her again , Apollo will send her burn to Tartarus.

He saw the look of fear in her eyes at the mention of her home , but he will protect her , no matter what.

He kissed her nose and her forehead , because if he kissed her lips , he wouldn't had been able to contol himself , she needed time and he will give it to her , the only thing Apollo didn't know , that was how times he would be able to contol himself.

**Here is the chapter , i hope you loved it ! With 22 reviews , i will continue ! Good bye , see you soon !**


	4. My brother comes back

**Hello ! Thank you for the reviews ! I decided to fin ally update even if i didn't get 22 reviews , but actually i am fine with 18 ! I am glad everyone love and enjoy the story , really . I don't update very much because i must think about the storyboard , i want that story to be really good , like that you will enjoy and read the sequel (if i do so 3:) ) , that's why i am making you all wait , i am really sorry for that , but i want it rather than a bad story totally sloppy , and i have decided to do more long chapter , which take time . Also , if you want to ask questions about the story of what will happen next you can , i will try to not reveal much spoilers though . Here is the chapter you have waited for , there will be a little bit of sexual content , but not too much , enjoy !**

**ModernZombieGuy Productions : **No , no at all , her father is a doctor and her mother is at home , she really look like her sister. Why did you think she could be a demigod ?

**crimsonDream 01** : Don't worry for that , i am planning to do one really soon 3 , and thanks for your reviews !

Thanks to all the reviewers and the guests and thanks especially to **CupCakeAwesomeness** and to **crimsonDream 01** , thanks you so much !

**Solaria's POV**

I was scared , really. After Apollo escorted me home and left , i entered the house quietly , doing my best for not doing any noise.

I made my way towards my room , but i had to walk by the living room for that , and i wasn't surprised , whan i found my mother , my father and my sister in , my parents were looking at me with a blank expression and almost a scowl , my sister seemed sorry .

"Sit." Ordered my father , i did as he said and was now sitting in the far away chair possible of them.

I stole a glance at my mother and i regretted it , her eyes were mixed with fury and disappointment , my father wasn't the same , he seemed at least guilty because he was doing something he promised me he won't do , but he still seemed to be angry , while my sister nervously drawn circles on her knee , she was uncomfortable to have ... Betrayed me , yes that was the word.

"Solaria." Spoke my father.

I turned to look at him , he really seemed guilty , but he was like my sister uncomfortable , while mother was furious. "I believe you have spoke badly to your mother." Oh . Yes , here we were now , seriously.

"Really ? I don't think so." I told sharply , i shouldn't have.

"Solaria !" My father cried. "Apologize to your mother now !"

I cried at my turn. "No ! Why should i ? She betrayed me ! Just like Kannia and you ! Why did you do it ? You told me that you will never force me into something like that ! And now you are the now who proposed it ! You will really sale me like that just in order to conserve our bloodline noble ? I thought that only mother could do something like that !" I cried with tears in my eyes , now falling on my cheeks , if possible , my mother's gaze became more furious , while my father's and sister's were more guilty.

"I-" Began my father.

"I do not want to hear it." I cut him curtly , and ran towards my room without look at any of them.

I cried , and cried , and more and more. I heard someone's steps towards my room , and i decided to yell at whoever it would be , but i was surprised to see my brother here , a worried expression on his face.

"Ori !" I cried and ran into his strong arms.

"Little sister." He told me , hugging me firmly while closing the door.

"I thought you were with Liana." Liana was another child of Priam and Hecuba , well they had like 77 or 79 children so ...

"I was , but now i am here with you , Liana was tired , so i escorted her to her home and went here , i heard screams as i was behind the door , what happened ?" He asked gently.

I told him all that happened , but i let Apollo out of it , i didn't want my family to know that the sun god loved me. When i was done , my brother was seeing me with an expression of rage and pity , but also fury.

"I don't like it." He said angrily.

"Neither do i." I told him sighing.

"Crysto Priam ... He has a reputation and it isn't good."

"Which is ... ?"

"He is known for being a seducer who loves to play with loose woman , he has been bethroted two times , but it ended , i do not know why , and i rather not see you married with him , it will kill you."

"I know , and with that i definitely won't marry him." I sighed.

"I really wonder why father and mother are giving you to him , they could have chosen better , like Liyro."

"And who is it ?" I asked curiously.

My brother smiled warmly at me. "He is one of king priam's and queen Hecuba's numerous children , he is very handsome and very sweet , i am friend with him since six years."

"Oh ! I remember now ! Is that the georgous guy who always came home when you were sixteen , and who looked at Kannia with a tenderly gaze ?" As quickly as i said it i put my hands over my mouth , my brother laughed and looked at me. "I do not think it was Kannia he was looking at ..." He didn't finish it and cleared his throat.

"Oh really ? Come on ..."

"Let's go !" Strangely shouted my brother.

"Huh , but wh-"

"At the lake !" He cut me off . Ah , the lake , there was a lake not far away from here and i , my sister and my brother used to play down here when we were children , i always got here when i was upset and my brother visibly noticed , it meant that he truly cared for me and was ... Stalking me ? Anyways , it made me happy that he noticed it.

"But ... They aren't lett-"

"Do not worry for it , little sister !" He told me , grinning which made me see his white teeth. He got out of my room , and he came back later with a ...rope , i groaned.

"Seriously ?"

"Yep." He told me exciting.

He attached it to my window , and i really didn't want to describe it because it was weird.

Well , i was now on the ground in the arms of my brother who was carrying me like a princess.

Princess ... It was the nickname that Lucas , my childhood friend gave me.

He died the day of my thirteen birthday because of a pneumonia , he was always kind to me , and he always loved to carry me like a princess , while my brother loved to carry me on his back.

I held my tears as my brother lifted me up on the ground , Lucas was dead , i had to forget him. We walked towards the lake and we had a good time in as we spashed each other with water , until my brother asked me that fatal question:

"Do you love someone ?"

I froze , and i found myself wet head to toe , i didn't even look at my brother when he splashed me with water this time.

Do i love someone ? I honestly didn't know either , i loved Lucas when i was a child , and then he died and ... I sighed deeply , there was also Apollo , but i didn't know for him either , i meant , how would you react when a god , and an extremly attractive one by the way , told you that he loved you ? Strangely , a part of me wanted to be with Apollo , in his warm embrace , but ... Would he still love me when i will be old ? I knew the answer very well , yet i was stubborn , i wanted it ... That love , i wanted to move on Lucas , and what was the better way if it wasn't falling in love with someone else ?

But the problem was _here ._ It wasn't a 'someone' , it was a god ! I had heard so many stories about it , and especially Apollo , i didn't want to end like his past lovers .

But i , well , i kinda _liked him _, i knew him for two days (According to him , three months , bah ! Whatever !) , but yet i was falling in love with him , and ... Even though I hated to admit it , i loved that feeling.

"Are you okay ?" My brother called me , it snapped me back to reality.

"Oh yes , why ?" I smiled at him.

"Well you seemed a little bit ... Whatever , so do you love someone ?" He asked warily.

I sighed deeply. "No." I lied. My brother didn't look convinced , but he nodded and we kept playing until we were tired , anyways we had to go home before our parents and sister could notice.

We walked home quietly , and Ori helped me to get on the rope , and we were at my room like one hour ago , luckily no one noticed our little 'escapade' , so Ori went off to his room , and i stayed in mine , as i was trying to sleep , i thought about all of that happened today , i thought about Paris , i was a little bit worried for him , even though he was a seducer and a coward , he was really a good friend of mine , and i didn't want him to die . Cassandra's behavior since some times was also weird , she acted like she was depressed and didn't talk to much people except her family , and it got worse for her reputation , and Apollo ... Oh Apollo ! If only he could just get away form my mind for some hours !

"Curse you." I cursed him under my breath.

"I heard that." Apollo said in a mocking tone .

I got up off my bed and stared uncredulously at him , he was leaning on my door who was closed , he had a sarcastic smile on his handsome face , and he was looking at me ... In a manner i didn't want to describe , but i could understand that , i was sleeping in a very short chiton for the night which molded my curves , my breasts were half covered , which wasn't good.

"A-Apollo." I managed to say his name , he chuckled ... Darkly.

"Yes ?" He questioned me while he approached me.

"What are you doing here ?" I asked nervously.

"Can i not visit my love ?" He said , his face was now a few centimeters of mine , i looked at his lips who were formed into a teasing smile , and i blushed when i remembered what i was wearing.

He eyed me an instant , and he sighed softly , he took the covers off the bed , and stared at me in a gentle and admiring way , etrangely , it was not a perverted one , which was weird seeing what i was wearing .

"No , you can." I said , staring into his sky blue eyes , his breath was on my neck , sending shivers down my spine. "But i am sure you are not visiting me for nothing , right ?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes." He spoke in a husky voice , he was above me , almost on top of me , his hands on my hips , his legs above mine which didn't give me a chance for escape , but i didn't mind at all being like that , i felt lust , i was ... I didn't know how to express it , but i was just ... _Hot ._

His hands began to climb , he stopped at my breasts , and massaged me down here . I moaned loudly , it was so good ... And suddenly , i took his hands away.

"Why ?" He asked souding irritatedand a little bit hurt.

"I- I ... I can not ..."

"Why ?"

"If my parents know ..."

"They will not." He promised me , kissing my jaw line. "I promise you that they won't."

"How can you know ? And please , do not tell me that is because you are the god of prophecy."

"I know because , i will not let anyone but me touch you , that means that no one will never know." He told me simply , cupping my face with his hands.

"But ... I , i am not ready for it." He laughed a little bit.

"No , you are ready , you just do not want me to touch you like that , because i make your body burn with lust , do not i ? You just want to escape to that feeling , a feeling who makes you feel so good , i do not understand you , Soli."

I raised my eyebrows at the nickname , but answered. "That's not it , i don't want to do it here , and i want to wait until we .. Know each other better."

He chuckled and smiled at me. "Well if you say so , i will take you to one of my home in Greece , and i will wait a little bit until you will be more comfortable around me , is that satisfy you ?" He asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." I told him quietly , letting him change our position. We were lying in my bed (Who was huge enough for us) and i was in his arms , my head against his chest , it was comfortable and he was warm .

"So , how did it go with your parents ?" He asked me , playing with my curls.

"Well ..."

"Tell me." He ordered. I told him all that happened , even the little escapade with my brother , he sighed deeply , he seemed upset.

"I wish i could take you away from that horrible house to stay with me." He told me quietly , i sighed. "I wish it too , there are times my family react more like monsters instead of a family."

He sighed and hugged me tighter. "Other than that , anything new ?" Well there was some things , but that was ...

"Yes."

"What is it ?" He asked softly , which i noticed he was doing at lot , but i definitely didn't mind.

"I had dreams." I sighed deeply , burying my face in his chest.

"What are they ?" He asked warily , he sounded anxious.

"They are ... Weird. I , i don't understand why i have those dreams , and it scares me." He grabbed my face and lifted my chin , seeing me straight in the eyes. "Do not worry , Solaria , everything will be alright." He kissed me softly on the lips , mixing his tongue with mine.

"Tell me , what are those dreams ?" He asked , sounding worried.

"Well ... That is complicated , it isn't clear , but i saw a beautiful woman crying , she looked like a goddess , i saw men in the city , they looked like greek , i also saw a hoarse , and ... " By the look on his face , i knew that it wasn't good.

"And ?" He asked like he already knew the answer.

"My ... My death." I didn't want to look at his face , but i sensed his gaze on my face.

"Look at me." He ordered , but i didn't obey.

"Please Solaria , look at me." I did and i regretted it , in his eyes were a mixture of pain , despair , worry , sadness and ... Guilt ... ?

"It is alright , Soli , you will not die , i promise you , i will protect you no matter what." He said , looking straight into my eyes. "I swear it on the river Styx." I froze , it was really a big deal to swear on the Styx.

"You ... Are sure ? It's n-"

He cut me. "Don't worry , i will be fine , i will protect you , i wil do as i can for you to not have those dreams again , now go to sleep , yes ?" He supplied me with his eyes , i sighed but nodded.

"Alright , i am really tired anyways , but ... Can you stay with me ?" I asked , a little bit afraid.

He nodded and smiled warmly at me. "Of course Soli." He kissed my cheek , and hummed a lullaby to me , my eyes grew heavy and i began to go to Morpheus's domain. Without sensing Apollo kissing my shoulder tenderly.

**That is long , i dreamed of doing a long chapter ! I so wanted to do one ! I am , one time more , truly sorry for the wait , but hey , you have the chapter now , so i hope you have enjoyed , my arm hurts because of that chapter x'D i will update soon (i hope) because i want to start with the sequel ! See ya ! And please REVIEW because if you don't , i won't update 3:) !**


	5. I am a toy for his lust

**A/N : Hi ! Thanks for the reviews ! i hope you will love this chapter !**

**There will be total lemons between Apollo and Solaria in this chapter , so you have been warned ! **

**fearlessshadowhunter : Thanks ! **Haha i am really sorry , but she will die , if she doesn't , the sequel won't happen , because the sequel is based on PJO.

**Guest :** Thank you , i am glad you love it . Well , one : Yes , her reincarnation is gonna be Percy that's true ; Two : If you check on my profile , you could see in the little planning i wrote about the story i will do that summer that the sequel , 'I am Soli ?' is a Fem!Percy story , so yes , Percy will be female , but a lot of things will happen in the sequel , because Solaria's first love will be reincarnate as well , like her sister and her brother when they will die.

**crimsonDream 01 :** Thanks ! But there will be dark Apollo in the next chapters , they won't always be happy !

** Solaria's POV**

I woke upe early by the sunlight , i immediately felt protected and loved , 'guess Apollo's watching me ' I thought , smiling .

Speaking of Apollo , he wasn't here with me anymore , but i saw a note next to me on my bed , it was from him.

_Hey , love ._

_I am sorry that i will not be with you when you will wake up , but i have sun duties to do , really sorry , i will come to you in the night ._

_Have i already told you that you are extremely beautiful when you sleep ? Then i tell you now (or rather write you) . Wait for me at the lake you love to spend time with your siblings so much._

_From the most handsome and perfect god ever , your lover , Apollo._

I blushed a little bit , _lover ?_ Well , we hadn't done do anything for now ... But i also chuckled when i read it , he was really proud of himself , but how in Tartarus did he know that i spend time in the lake with Ori and Kannia ? Was he stalking me ? Anyways i shook my thoughts off and got up slowly , that time i didn't had weird dreams , but i was still scared by it.

It started a few weeks ago , always the same dream , the beautiful woman , a hoarse and my death.

My death was ... I didn't know how to explain it , i was in front of Apollo's temple in a greek city , or maybe troy , i couldn't remember exactly , and a man , probably a soldier , who had an athletic build killed me with a sword right there , my dream always ended here.

I sighed deeply , i didn't want to think about it right now.

As i made my way towards the living room , i met my sister , i ignored her but she grabbed my wrist.

"I am sorry." She told me softly.

"You think that 'sorry' will resolve the problem ? You are not the one who is forced to marry someone when you already l-" I closed my mouth as soon as i said it , my sister eyed me suspiciously , and she let go of my wrist , when i was going to enter the kitchen , i heard her voice.

"Will you ever forgive me ?" She whispered desperately , my eyes widened , and i turned to face her , i was frozen immediately.

Her beautiful eyes were just dark gray , the hints of green weren't here anymore , and it made me feel guilty , i sighed deeply.

"Maybe." I knew that i would forgive her , it would just take time.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you , i promise you that i will never do it again." I nodded at her and turned away , and entered the living room , my parents were here , my mother seemed less enraged than before , and my father seemed only more guilty than ever.

"This is unacceptable , father , you can not let Solaria marry Crysto Priam , he is such a -" My father cut him off.

"I do not believe rumors." He said quickly , my brother sighed , then looked at our mother's blank expression. He looked at me desperately and sadly. I managed a small smile in return , but it ended with a little weak smile.

"Father it is not rumors." I froze when i heard my sister's voice behind me.

"This is serious , he really had been betrothed , all about it is true , Cassandra herself told me about it." My mother raised an eyebrows at my sister's last sentence. "Since when are you friend with that mad princess ? You believe her ?" She asked sharply.

My sister only nodded , then looked at my father with a supplied expression on her face , my father seemed to muse , then he finally speak . "I will talk with the king Priam afternoone about it , now Solaria , i want you to eat and to stay out of me and your mother's sight , did you hear me ?" I gasped and scowled at that , but i quickly hid it and nodded , then after that i went to the kitchen and ate , after that , i went to my room and locked it , i didn't want anyone to come annoy me.

I heard footsteps and someone hit my door. "What ?!" I asked sharply , the person laughed. "Hey i mean no harm." I felt guilty for snapping at my brother , i immediately opened the door and hugged him. " I am so sorry ... " I whispered against his chest. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "It's okay , i am just going outside , so i wanted to say you goodbye , and do not worry for that wedding , i promise you that as long as i'll live , no one will force you into something like that." He said hugging me tightly , i burried my head onto his chest , when the time for him to go come , he kissed my cheek and got away.

I sighed deeply , it was ten , i had to wait until the night to see Apollo , that made me sad. I heard something , and all of a sudden , a golden flash of light was here and Apollo was standing here , grinning in all his beauty glory , he really had a dazzling smile.

"Surprised ?" He laughed at my shocked face , he opened his arms for me and i jumped in , feeling his warmth , i burried my head into his chest and smiled to myself. "Yes , you told me-" "Wrote." He corrected me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Yes , you wrote me that i would see you at the night."

He chuckled , then stared into my black-gray eyes. "Well , i have time off , so i will spend it with you."

"Why ?" I asked curiously , or rather hopefully for the answer i might get.

He stared at me in shock. "Isn't it obvious ? When i have time , i spend it with my love , not alone in my palace." He laughed at my blush , then took my hand in his. " I want to show you something." He said seriously. "What is it ?" He rolled his eyes. "It's a surprise , so close your eyes." I did as i was told , but i felt something on my eyes.

Apollo chuckled. "Well , i will put it on you , i do not want you to cheat." I pouted , and he kissed my cheek. "Let's go , but hug me tightly , okay ?" I nodded , and i could feel his eyes on me , i hugged him tightly.

I felt something weird , but Apollo put his hand on my head and whispered into my ear. "We are here." He then lifted the thing he attached before around my eyes.

I gasped at the sight , it was a beautiful forest , really beautiful , with each sorts of flowers , and three everywhere , it smelled like roses , and i could hear the birds sang , the butterflies were flying everywhere here. "That's just ..." I couldn't even describe it , it looked like the gardens of Olympus.

Apollo chuckled at my etonnement , then took me in his arms. "Beautiful ? Beyond beautiful ?" He laughed. " I can even not find the words to describe just how beautiful it is." I said quietly as i stared at another pink-blue flower.

"This is nothing." I heard Apollo say behind me , i turned around quickly and stared at him with widened eyes. "Are you serious ?" I almost shouted at him. "This is surely even more beautiful than the gardens of Olympus !" He chuckled , then took my hands in his one more time.

"This is nothing." Her repeated quietly , more like a whisper. "Nothing , absolutely nothing compared to sight i have in front of me." I blushed crimson , and he smirked and lifted my chin , i felt my self becoming ... Hot , i could describe what i was feeling as love and lust , but there was more love than lust , he used so sweet words for me.

I didn't even know what i was doing until i , myself , pressed my lips against his for a long , passionate kiss.

He seemed surprised , but he kissed me back with just as much passion. My tongue fought against him , licking his , but i lost control and his won the fight , and he began to explore my mouth.

He pushed me against a three and began to ran his hands on my body as he moved his lips with mine , his right hand was on my hip , the other cupped my cheek gently , his hands were so soft ...

But he was burning with desire and lust , and he bit my lower lip , i gasped at the contact , and Apollo looked at me. I was breathing hard , and he smiled warmly , he kissed my cheek , then he moved his lips to my neck , sucking softly , he left marks on my neck , and i moaned loudly , and his hands were now on my breast , touching them , he then driped my dress off . I put my hands around his neck , and moved my right , touching his soft blonde hair with.

He leaned down , leaned down , leaned down ... Until he placed his mouth on my right breast , then he leaned down once more ... And sucked my nipple softly , i moaned , i was really doing so.

He did the same thing with my other breast , and i tightened my hands around his neck more , his hand brushed my thigh , and i felt my self becoming more hot than before , so more ... His other hand was on my stomach , until he touched my other thigh with it , his kisses moved to my stomach , until he finally stopped to take a good look at me.

My eyes were almost closed , my hands were still around his neck , and i was able to see the love and lust in his eyes , i was also breathing hard and i was naked in front of him.

He laid me down on the soft grass , removed his own clothes , then he was on top of me , he moved until he was in the right position , and i was pretty sure he was able to feel the fear in me because he looked at me.

"That will hurt a little bit , but as the god of medicine , i will try to erase the pain off you , only trust me , okay ?" He said all of it in a very kind way , i trusted him completely.

"Yes. I trust you , Apollo." I said through raged breaths , he smiled then he jumped inside me. I screamed at the pain , but it only lasted a few seconds , after that it was pure bliss , but it was more hurtful that what i was thinking.

"Is it okay ?" Asked worriedly Apollo.

"Yes , do not stop , please." I begged him , he smirked. "I was not going to." Then he went deeper , which made me moan loudly his name. "Apollo !" I screamed , rather moaned. I could feel him smirk , he kept it that way , until i felt something warm , weird , and hot coming on me.

"Apo-Apollo i - I feel so - Weird ..." I tried to say , he kissed my nose. "You are going to come." He said gently.

I raised (tried) an eyebrow. "I am going to wh-" I moaned at the feeling , juices got outside of me , and i felt my pleasure and lust satisfied , Apollo went off me , then he (magically) , with a click of his fingers , dopped blankets around our naked bodies , and put his head on my shoulder , we were lying below a three , a big one by the way.

"What was ... What was that thing ?" I asked as i tried to breath normally.

He smiled at me then kissed me softly on the lips. "That , love , was your first orgasm." He said. "I am happy to be your first , love." He said happily at me , kissing my cheek.

I froze at his words , Apollo's eyes were now closed , and his arms were wrapped around my waist , so he couldn't see my expression , and i was so glad for it.

Now that i thought about it , we were lucky that no one was here , maybe that was why Apollo brought me here , he planned all of this , all of this , i thought bitterly.

Tears began to made their ways to my cheeks , and my thoughts went darker. Apollo was so beautiful , and he had a lot of lovers through the years ... And i could still remember the way he acted with me the first day , and he seemed so irritable in his temple ... Maybe Apollo was using me , using me for a revenge , i had been disrespectful with him , and he wanted to play with my heart and my body for taking revenge ... Yes , that was a good conclusion.

Not only that , but he was immortal and i was mortal , i would be old one day , and he would remain young for eternity , unlike me.

I also gave him my virginity , and i was gonna marry Priam's son , what would my parents and Priam think when they'll knwo i am not a virgin anymore ? I didn't even think about it , i was so in pure bliss that i didn't think about the consequences of it ... What if i end up with a child ?

_You won't end with a child._

Apollo's words came to my mind , he was the god of prophecies , so he would know things like that. But it wasn't a excuse , i brought shame on my family now that i am not a virgin anymore , even if i wouldn't marry Crysto , i was pretty sure that my family would think of other suitors , i shivered at the thoughts , and Apollo's grip tightened around me , like he was able to sense my fear even through his sleep.

I sighed deeply , Apollo didn't love me at all , i was pretty sure of it , he was a god , an Olympian no less , and also the more attractive , it was so easy for him to have whoever or whatever he wanted to , and he was able to do whatever he wanted to.

I only was a toy.

A toy for his lust , and a toy in his game for a little revenge.

I was sure of it.

**No one's POV**

They did it ! I didn't think they would go so far ! But actually this is Apollo we are talking about ! It left me with no choices ! If the mortal wouldn't be mine , then i wouldn't let Apollo have her ! Even if it meant killing her !

**A/N : Hehe ! She is confused and she fears that Apollo doesn't love her at all , even though he really loves her ! The scene when Solaria had been disrespectful will be explanned soon , in the next chapter , Paris come back with Helen !**

**Who do you think the 'No one's POV' is ? Tell me and reviews !**

**Did you like it ? Please reviews and tell me ! Having you guys reviewing means a lot for me ! **


	6. Apollo's dark side

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews ! Really , i must tell you that it is the longer chapter i have ever written , the chapters will be now more long , i am really excited to write the sequel , but don't worry i won't botched my work on that story ! In that chapter we have dark Apollo , there is also a bit of sexual content , you have been warned , but it is rated M so i won't advert you anymore for it !**

**call me a madnes :** X'D Thank youuuuu ! This is really nice of you ! I like your story too , i liked the first update better but i like also the second.

**fearlessshadowhunter : **He does love her , but the 'no one's POV' isn't her fiancée.

**crimsonDream 01 : **Glad you loved it :) No no no :), It wasn't her suitor . I like dark Apollo too , i find that there isn't enough story about that dark side of Apollo here , so that is why i made one. Ahaha thanks !

**Solaria's POV**

I woke up later that day , in a room i didn't recognize , the walls were yellow , and i was in a really big bed two places. I closed my eyes and sighed softly , maybe Apollo brought me here while i was asleep.

"How do you feel ?" Apollo asked beside me , i didn't even notice him , he was lying down in the other side of the bed , smiling brightly at me , i smiled weakly.

"Hum , i feel good , thank you."

"No problems , Soli." I rolled my eyes at the nickname and smiled slightly , but then the events of some hours ago came to my mind , i blushed heavily and looked away of Apollo's intense gaze on me , but Apollo quickly took my chin and forced me to look at me , when he saw my expression of shame , he smiled warmly at me.

"You do not have to feel ashamed of what we did , we are lovers and we will do that a lot." He said looking tenderly at me , i nodded , and suddenly , Apollo's hand moved to wipe a tear off my cheek , i didn't even notice it.

"Why are you crying ?" He said softly. "Was the pain too much ?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I ..." I bursed into tears , but when he tried to hug me , i rejected him , he backed away in surprise , he didn't think i would have done it , but i actually did.

When i finished to cry , i looked up at him , and i gasped. His eyes were no longer tender and kind , he looked furious , his gaze darkened when he saw my expression of shock and fear , his hands were now fists.

" ... Why ?" He asked darkly. "Why do you look so sad and so broken ? You did not enjoy what we did together ? Did you force yourself to do it ?" He asked coldly.

"No ! That is not it ..." I answered quickly. If possible , Apollo's expression became even more cold.

"Then what is it ?" He asked sharply. "Why were you crying like that ? You just could have cried a little bit because of the pain , but not like that."

"I ..."

"You what ?!" He asked impatiently , he began to lose his patience , and that wasn't good for me. "You what ?! Tell me now !"

"I hate you !" I answered breathlessly , Apollo's sky blue eyes widened , and his expression of rage went deeper.

He posed his hands on each side of my head , and growled threateningly at me. "Excuse me ? I quite did not hear it , say it one more time." He said darkly , venom in his voice.

"I hate you." I said , fear in my voice.

Apollo's eyes went even more dark , his hands on my face were holding me so tightly that blood began to slip of both of my cheeks.

_"You hate Me ?"_ He said enraged. "You _hate _Me ?" He reapeated in the same tone.

I nodded. "Yes." I tried to look away , but Apollo's hands didn't let me do.

"No , you do not." He said confidentiality. "You do not , stop lying to me , Solaria , you do not hate me , i see it in your eyes , you look at me the same way i look at you , i saw it when i was inside you , i saw that you loved me , so stop lying to me." He said more calm , but i was headstrong , really.

"No i do not love you and you do not love me , you are only using me in order to get back at me for the day i had been disrespectful to you , and for the sake of your own lust ..." I stopped when i saw the look Apollo was giving to me , he had a furious expression on his face and i saw thoughts running through his mind , his eyes never left mine , his hands stopped to hold me so tightly , in fact , it was like the strength has left his hold on me , he seemed pretty confused , also.

"That is really what you think ? That i want to use you ?" He asked coldly.

"Yes , that is the only thing you want , and i know you for what ? A few days only and-"

"I know you longer that you know me , Solaria." Apollo said in a cold voice , that was so different of him , he used to be cheerful and warm , and now he was evil and cold with me. I never had seen that side of him before.

"That does not mean anything." I said sighing , Apollo's hands weren't hurting me anymore , but my feelings were hurting me like Tartarus.

Apollo's gaze darkened more , i didn't even know that that was possible , then he sighed , and looked at me with such a dark expression that i fell of the bed and if Apollo hadn't caught me , i would have hurt myself very much.

"If that is really what you think of me , if you think so little of me , then i will prove you wrong , i will prove you that i really do love you , and you will beg for my forgiveness , yes , you will beg for it , i will not give up on you , in fact i do not want to see you in another one's arms , you will be mine , only mine , forever." He said it darkly while looking straight in my eyes , a look of lust , love and fury in his eyes.

I gasped a little bit , but i suddenly felt Apollo's tongue in my mouth , he took advantage of my gasp for doing it. I tried to push him away from me , but he was way to strong for me , he didn't let me go , one of his hands caressed my neck , and i almost moaned at that , i tried to control my lust , but i wasn't able to do it and i closed my eyes , placing my arms slowly around his neck.

When i opened my eyes again , Apollo's dark expression was staring right at me , his expression was very less dark and cold than before , but he still seemed furious.

I have realized that Apollo's tongue wasn't in my mouth anymore , he let me take my breath , but one of his hands was still on my neck , and the other on my cheek. As soon as he noticed that i breathed normally , he attacked my lips again , licking them with his own tongue , he then placed his hands on my hips and began to kiss my neck furiously.

_Is it Apollo's way of showing me his love and affections ?_

That was a weird way , and that didn't convinced at all , that did the whole contrary and increased my thoughts about him controling me , but the rage and love into his eyes made me less thoughtful about that idea.

"And now ?" Asked Apollo with a calm but still dark voice through our kiss. "Do you now believe me ?" "Or should i do more than that in order to get you to trust me fully ?" He asked through each kisses. I moaned when i felt his tongue begining to go down to my chest , licking the spot between my breasts.

"I ..." I tried to say , but i failed.

"You what ?" He asked impatiently , but he was still calm.

"I still do not trust you." I succeeded in saying , but it was a wrong idea because Apollo looked more furious than ever.

"If it is that so," He said looking at me in the eyes. "then i would keep what i am doing." He said , then kissed me on the lips roughly one more time.

* * *

I sighed softly , i was in Apollo's strong and warm arms , my head was against his chest , and he was caressing my hair , running his hands through my night blake curls. I felt Apollo's cold stare on me , but i didn't want to look at him.

That was the second time that i had given myself to him , but that time it hadn't been hurtful like the first time , it had been pure bliss only.

Apollo's hand stopped caressing my hair , then his other hand joined in , and he took my face into his two hands , he moved closer to me , and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Do you now believe me ?" He asked kissing my jaw line , Apollo's expression was still cold , but it wasn't like before , it has been softened.

"That ... was not ... The right way to prove me your love ..." I said with a raged breath , trying to speak , because Apollo's lips and tongue on my neck wasn't really helping me.

Apollo stoped his activity and looked up at me , his eyes still cold but they were softening more and more at the sight of me in that state caused by him.

"Then what ?" He asked softly. "What will i do for you to trust me when i say that i love you ?" He asked calmly.

"I do not know ... I really want to trust you ... But ..." I sighed desperatly , and buried my head in the crock of his neck. "But ?" He asked calmly.

"That is not easy for me , try to understand me , Apollo. You are a god , an Olympian with that , and me a mortal , i knew you for a few days , but i am already in love with you , i had heard so many story about gods and humans who loved each other , but it always ended with the death of the human." I said , trying to forme logical sentences , Apollo looked at me , his eyes were no longer dark and cold , they were warm and undertanding , just like before.

"I know." He sighed. "But the fact that you are a mortal does not mean anything for me , you are _my _mortal , no one's else , and i will not let you die , we will find a solution later." He said determinate , caressing my back.

"I know that this is new for you , all of those things." He said taking my face in his hands. "But trust me , only trust me , i love you , i am not able to leave you." He said in a sad voice , _sad ? _I wondered why.

He must have felt my confusion because he hugged me tightly. "Do not worry , love." He whispered in my ear , licking it slightly. 'I will protect you , and i will always love you , no matter what , i swear it on the river styx." I gasped a little bit because of his hot breath on my ear.

"I ... I trust you , Phoebus Apollo , i trust you when you say that you love me and that you will protect me , i can ... See it , your true emotions in your eyes." I said looking straight in his eyes , and that was true , i was able to see true emotions in Apollo's sky blue eyes.

Apollo's eyes widened of hapiness , his eyes full of love , he kissed me on the lips passionetely. "I love you , i love you , i love you." He said through the kiss. "You have seriously no idea of how much i love you." He said to me tenderly. I chuckled a little bit , then took his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips softly , i didn't have much experience with kissing , but having the most attractive god who made love to me was helping me very much.

Apollo seemed surprised that i took the control , but his surprise disappeared and turned into hapiness , me taking control meant that i really loved him.

"Apollo ..." I said trying to breath.

"Yes , love ?" He answered , breathing hard.

"What about ... The wedding ?" I said nervously.

Apollo froze and stopped kissing me , he looked at me with wide eyes , like he had forgotten that , and then his gaze darkened and he hugged me tightly , i pressed my head against his shoulder.

"I will not let that damn wedding happens." He said darkly. "You will not marry Crysto Priam , i promise you that , just like you will not marry any other man as except of me , you are mine , and i want the world to know it." He said in the same told , i burried my face agaisnt his shoulder more , and i blushed at his words , not marrying anyone except him ? If Apollo married me , he would get bored with me rather easily , i thought.

"But if my mother force me , they would discover that i am not a virgin anymore and i-" I stopped as Apollo's gaze went more dark at my words , i couldn't see it , but i sensed it.

"She will not force you." He said through gritted teeth. "I will not let that happen."

"I do not want to marry him , you know. I really do not want to." I said in his shoulder. Apollo's gaze seemed to soften at that , and he placed his head against mine. "I know."

We stayed like that a long time , before Apollo broke the silence. "I am sorry." He whispered. I looked up at him with confused eyes , i didn't expect that. "For what ?" I said confusedly.

Apollo sighed. "For ... What i have done to you hours ago , i hurt you , i did not want to show you that part of me , that dark side of me , i am really sorry for that , i am also sorry for hurrying you like that , you are a mortal and it is not easy for you to take all of it , i should have waited until i 'confessed' myself to you , instead of doing it two days after you met me. I am truly sorry , Solaria." He said honestly and sadly.

"I forgive you." I said stroking his hair. "You loved me and you were hurried , love is not something you can control or stop." I said caressing his hair , Apollo smiled warmly at me , then frowned slightly. "Why do you talk in the past ?" I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes. "What do you mean ?"

"You said 'You loved me and you were hurried' , you talked in the past , but _i love you and i was hurried." _Apollo corrected. I rolled my eyes at that and punched him playfully and slightly in the shoulder i was before , he laughed at that and made sit on his _naked _lap , i blushed and he smirked , hugging me tightly.

"You should go now." He said. "This is soon the night , you slept a lot of hours , your family will be worried." He said strangely , like he knew something i didn't , just like usual.

I smiled. "Alright , i just need my clothes ..."

"They are here." He said pointing at a corner of the room we were in , my clothes were draped and placed carefully in that spot. I looked weirdly at Apollo and he raised his eyebrows. "What ? Because i am a god does not mean i do not know how to do that sort of stuf." I laughed at that and got out of Apollo's lap , walked in the clothes's direction , but i could feel Apollo's gaze on me. 'Pervert' i thought smiling to myself.

I put my clothes , and turned to Apollo , but he was behind me , clothed as well , he took my face in his hands , and i thought that he was going to kiss me , but he hummed a song and smiled guiltily at me. "Sorry for your cheeks." He said caressing them. I noticed that the possible scars Apollo's grip on my cheeks would have left disappeared , my cheeks were now healed. "I used my godly powers to heal you. I am really sorry for that , Solaria , i will never hurt you again , ever. I will not let you see my dark side anymore and i will never be like that again."

"I am fine Apollo , you did no-"

"No !" He cut off. "I was so furious that i ... I lost control , that will not happen again , i promise you that." He kissed my head and held me by my waist. I smiled at him. "Thank you." "For what ?" "For healing me and for ... Loving me." He smiled warmly at me and kissed my lips softly. "That is nothing , love." He said tenderly against my lips.

"Close your eyes." Apollo softly whispered in my ear , i did as he told me , and i hugged him.

"Open them now." I opened my eyes and i was in the lake , i smiled at Apollo. "Thank you."

He returned my smile. "It is nothing , love." I was going to walk away and to say good bye , but Apollo caught my wrist before i was able to do so.

He took my two hands in his , and when he released them , two golden bracelets were in.

"Woaa ... That is ..."

"They are from Olympus , goddesses wear it , and i want you to do so." Apollo smiled warmly at me. I blushed and shook my head. "But i can not , this is too ... I do not deserve to wear something like that." The bracelets were just beautiful , the most beautiful i have ever seen.

Apollo scowled. "You _must _wear it , i want you to , love." I sighed desperatly and Apollo smirked victoriously. "Very well." I said , a little happy though.

"Good." Said Apollo. "Now." He said taking my hand and pointing at the path. "Go to home , i will watch you , we will see each other very soon , love." He said kissing both of my hands , i blushed and he smirked.

But when i began to walk towards the path , Apollo's voice stopped me. "Thank you very much , Solaria." I turned at him and raised my eyebrows. "For what ?"

He smiled kindly and warmly. "For loving me."

* * *

Weeks , months have passed since that day , it was almost six months that Apollo and me were lovers , but my family was getting suspicious about the time i passed outside , i took too much time with Apollo and the first to notice was of course my mother , when she saw the bracelets she began to ask questions , i always (by chance or maybe because Apollo was watching me) found a 'magical' answer , telling her that i had found them in the lake when i swam , my father thought it was a gift from the gods , and i didn't dare to tell him that he was _almost _right.

Apollo and i grew closer by the days , i never doubted his love again and he never showed me his dark side anymore since the first time. I forgave my sister for what she did , and we even became as close as before , my brother was gonna marry his fiancée in two months , my father talked to Priam , but i was sure i would hear more of it later.

Only my mother was still upset at me , and she wasn't gonna stop , i sensed that she knew very well that the bracelets weren't found in the lake , and that , that wasn't good for me.

I was unable to stop to think about Paris also , and my nightmares became less present , since i slept with Apollo most of the time , i didn't have any.

My sister's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Solaria ! Solaria !" She screamed at she made her way to me.

"Hum ? What is it ?" I asked.

"Come ! Paris returned !" I got up from my bed and exited the house with my sister and my brother , my parents were at the king Priam's palace , discuting about that damn wedding thing , so they would be here too.

People came too , in order to see Paris , but everyone , including me gasped when we saw with who he was , my dreams became true , the beautiful woman , she was here !

**A/N : So here is the sixth chapter , i am doing long chapters now , i hope you enjoy it. Please reviews , it really means a lot for me , i will not update before a week i think , because i gonna go on a vacation in some days , but please REVIEWS ! That is extremely important for me ! Give me at least 30 reviews , i dreamed of that number :3**

**For the 'no one's POV' , ****i gave a cue , 'the mortal' , a human wouldn't tell 'the mortal' if he is a mortal himself , so you can still try to know who the 'no one's POV' is !**

**And if you want to ask questions about the sequel or on that story , you are free to ! i will be glad to answer you !**

**I wanted to say that i will write a new love story soon , but i want you guys opinions on that , so there is a poll on my profil for you guys to vote on which caracteres of PJO will be the story. Also the main caractere will be an OC , a forbidden daughter who shouldn't have born , not one of the big three , she is a child of Hestia , Artemis or Hera. But whose daughter she is ? You'll know it when the story will be up.**


	7. Paris, Helen and my sister's secret

**A/N : Hi my beloved readers ! I am finally back ! I want to say that i am sorry for the long update , but i was busy with other stories , especially since i decided to write long chapters , well , i am gonna go on my vacation in the morning , but i'll be back sunday. **

**Also , i want people to vote on the poll on my profil , that's IMPORTANT for me.**

**Here , i hope you'll enjoy , and i want to thank all the reviewers !**

**fearlessshadowhunter : **Yes , Helen of Sparta , that caused a lot of people to die and Cassandra of Troy ended up raped by Ajax.

CupCakeAwesomeness : No no, not all , you'll never find out ... Wait , why her brother ? XD

BabyPhoenixPrime : Haha thanks , i inspirated on the one or two stories of DarkApollo here , well thanks , thanks you very much.

call me a madness : I'll try , i want to end it before the return of high shcool.

Leaseablue : Haha , thanks for your kind words !

crimsonDream 01 : Thank you ! That make me really happy ! Haha actually i am a little bit sick so i didn't want to go , i got sunburns from the pool and other things , but my parents told me it was alright and that i woud come with them , how cruel. It will be in PJO's world , but i won't really describe Percy's adventures and quest , only a few passages of , i will come quickly to Apollo's part , and it will be focused on the romance between them.

guest : Thanks !

**Solaria's POV**

I was stunned , why ? Because the woman who had hunted my dreams was here , with Paris's hand around her waist , she was really beautiful , like a goddess , maybe even more than Aphrodite ... Oh i should have stopped , looking at what happened to Adonis' mother and Psyche , after people said that they were even more beautiful than Aphrodite , and even if Psyche have had a happy ending as she was now Eros' wife.**  
**

I heard someone gasp quietly beside me , and i turned to see the only Cassandra of Troy , the mad princess , with her wide deep oceanic blue eyes , staring at Helen's georgeous face in recognisation.

Now that i thought about it , Paris told me that Cassandra had predicted to him that he would bring a woman from Sparta to here in Troy , and she was true , in front of us was Helen of Sparta , as beautiful as a goddess , with purple eyes which had a few glint of sky blue , and blond sunny hair with a lot of black , brown and even red and auburn curls in the end of her beautiful curly hair, so Cassandra wasn't entirely mad ... ?

"What is the meaning of this , Paris ?" Asked Hector , Paris' and Cassandra's brother.

"I just found the love of my life." Said Paris kissing Helen softly on the lips.

"What of your other wife , Oneone ?" Asked Cassandra , that was the first time i actually heard her speak. "You already do have a wife , a nymph , Oneone , didn't you tell us that _she _was _the love of your life _? Asked rudly Cassandra , which got her glares from Helen.

Paris tensed , seeming suddenly to remember something , but then he shrugged. "She doesn't matters anymore , i loved her deeply , but i love Helen and she is my only wife now." He said hugging Helen tightly.

"But she is already marri-" Paris cut her off irritably.

"Enough Cassandra ! Helen is my wife so qui it !" He said as his grip tightened around Helen's waist. Cassandra's jaw tightened also , but she said nothing and looked away.

"This is weird." Said Kannia suddenly beside me after a few minutes , her gaze fixed on Helen with a scowl , jealousy burning into her eyes.

"What is weird , sister ?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said sighing deeply.

"Ah ! Solaria , Kannia ! Come here , my dear friends !" Said Paris with a huge grin on his face. Helen was smiling slightly beside him , looking at our faces and bodies , which made me uncomfortable. Maybe she was afraid that we might steal Paris from her , but that , that was definitely not in my mind.

The crowd at Paris' arrival wasn't here anymore , only a few people were still here , Hector who was talking to soldiers , a very handsome guy with Cassandra's brown hair looking at me , and Cassandra herself who was aslo , for my discomfort , looking at me with weird eyes.

I took Kannia's shaking hand and walked over Paris and Helen , but i felt someone's eyes on my back , and i looked up to see Cassandra with the very handsome guy at her right , who looked a lot like her. Cassandra's eyes were so full of pity when she looked at me , that i looked away and made my way towards the two lovers very quickly.

"Helen , those two are two dearest friends of mine , that i love so much to call them sisters , this is Solaria Line , the youngest one with curly black hair , and Kannia Line , the one with blond hair." I smiled at Helen who smiled back at me , but it seemed forced. Beside me , Kannia froze when she heard Paris' sentence , especially with the 'sisters' part.

"Hi , i am Helen , Paris' wife." Helen said with a melodious voice , as beautiful as a diva's one. I smiled softly at her.

"I am Solaria Line , and this is my big sister , Kannia Line , we know Paris since he-"

"Came to Troy." Said Kannia coolly , her eyes on Paris with pure hatred in.

Helen looked nervously at Paris and she seemed uncomfortable , Paris raised his eyebrows at Kannia's cool behavior. I cleared my throat awkardly and smiled at Helen , who seemed to relax anough to smile genuinely at me.

When i was gonna talk to them , Kannia's grip on my hand tightened , she pushed me away of the young couple and began to run like her life was on it. She ran and ran and pulled me along with her , she stopped in order to breath when we were near our home.

"Why did you act like that ?" I said once i had taken my breath. "Helen didn't seem to be so bad for you to act so coldly , sister." Sister , on the other hand , was breathing heavily , when she breathed normally , she took my hand again. "Let's go home."

"The way you looked at them ..." I said , but then it hit me and i widened my eyes in shock and disbelief , Kannia tried to pull me , but she stopped when she noticed that i wasn't moving.

"You ... Impossible." I said as she finally looked at me , tears were falling from Kannia's pink cheeks. "You ... You are in love with Paris , aren't you , Kannia ?"

* * *

"You seem confused and upset , lover , what is wrong ?" Apollo said as he pulled me into his lap , i burried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his arms at the end of my back. We were in his temple , and it was the night.

"One of my dream became true." I said and his face suddenly became blank , he hugged me tighter.

"All will be alright , Solaria." He said as he placed his head on mine. "Do not worry ... All will be alright , alright ..." He sounded desperate , but he also tried to convinc himself by his words.

"Apollo ?" I asked but he didn't answer me so i lifted my head to see him , only for me to hit his elegant neck , i sighed and kissed it softly , and i felt him shiver against me , i trailed my tongue along his throat , placing opens mouthed and passionated kiss on his tanned skin.

I heard Apollo sigh contently , and i smiled at the idea that i was the one who did it.

I began to take his clothes off , pushing the side of golden toga which covered his shoulder , i kissed it like i kissed his throat before.

"You are extremely good at it , you know." Apollo said as he began to kiss my throat softly when i was still kissing his shoulder.

"At making love ?" I asked in his shoulder and i laughed. "Well , i had an excellent teacher."

Even in his shoulder , i could feel him smirk , but he suddenly stopped kissing me and stopped me also. "What is it ?" I asked a little bit annoyed , i became too dependant of Apollo's love making , thank you very much Apollo.

He smirked and laughed at me , then picked me up in his arms , i didn't expect it so i wrapped my arms around his neck like a snake would do.

"Not here." He said seriously , and it was the first time i actually heard him talk like that. "This is my temple , we can not do it here , it would be disrespectful to me even if it doesn't botters in the slightlest , but it would be also disrespectful to the other gods." He said as he flashed us down to our little 'house' , where we usually lay together.

He pushed me into the bed and jumped on top of me , but when he almost kissed me , his lips milimeters away from mine , almost on mine , i asked that question. "Will i die , Apollo ?"

Apollo's eyes widened at that question , and he sighed deeply , jumping off me and then layed beside me. "Don't ask me this , please." He begged with a desperate voice as he hugged me close to him , my head on his shoulder.

"But-"

"Please !" Apollo cut me off angrily , that made me angry.

"Why ? One of my dream became true ! And the one with my death will also b-"

"Stop it ! I do not want to answer you , Solaria , so stop talking about it !" Apollo said angrily , almost furiously , that made me more angry so i jumped away from him.

"Take me home." I said as his furowed his brows in anger. But he said nothing , he did as i asked him to do , flashing me in front of the door , inside the house , and he was gone the second after.

I sighed and walked into the living home , but my whole family was in.

At the sight of me , they stormed off and walked towards me.

"Where were you ?!" Yelled my parents , both furious. "We thought something bad happened to you ! Have you been raped ?" Asked my mother furiously , eyeing the hickey on my neck , courtesy of Apollo , of course.

"No !" I said irritably , still angry at Apollo , who also seemed to be since he wasn't helping me in that , usually he would always make something happens for me to not be harassed like that , but that time , he didn't.

"So where were you ?!" My mother shouted , nearly shaking my shoulders. "Where were you that time and what are those ?!" She asked pointing at hickeys , which were now eyed by all my family.

"I-"

Before i could say anything , someone hit the door.

"Open it immediately ! The great king Priam order to all the males members of that family to come !" A voice shouted outside the house , my father and my brother stood up , my mother placed her hand on my father's arm , and he looked softly at her.

"I must go." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back soon , i promise , take care of our daughters while i am not here , Ori , come with me , my son." Ori nodded and followed my father , who gave me an angry and accusating look , my brother shot me a questioning look , but i didn't move.

My mother snapped at me. "Go to sleep , both of you , we will talk tomorrow , Solaria , so you aren't free." My jaw tightened but i walked to my room and closed the door and went to my bed , just at that moment , Kannia came to my room and locked the door.

"What are you doing ?" I protested.

"I am curious , and i think that i know why you are spending your time outside." She said with a soft smile.

"You met someone , right ?" She asked kindly , i sighed and nodded , i knew that we would have that conversation together and i was too angry to try to hid Apollo's and i relationship.

"And who it is ? Is he handsome and rich ?"

I rolled my eyes at that , but nodded. "He is the most handsome man i had ever met."

"Who is he , Solaria ?"

"Apollo." I said with a deep breath , my sister's eyebrows were pulled tightly and she widened her eyes.

"What ? I think i didn'-"

"No , you understand it , i am in love with the sun god Apollo , and i am his lover." I said angrily , hopping she would go , instead , she sat beside me in my bed .

"You are sure ?"

I pratically rolled my eyes at that. "Excuse me ? I think that if i lay with someone , i would know the person's identity , so yes it is him , and he proved me it , so it's him."

"Apollo ..." She said carefully. "He had had many lovers ... And it never ended well ... Look to what happened to Hyacinthus or to Coronis ..." She whispered quietly , like she was afraid that our mother could hear us.

"I know it." I said sharply and i closed my eyes in order to calm my wrath.

"And i don't want you to die ... Also , are you sure you are currently his only lover ?" My eyes opened at that and i jumped off the bed and looked foolishly at her. "What ?"

"You know ..." She began. "Gods aren't really faithful when they are in a relationship ... And he is so handsome and had so many lovers ... And he is the son of Zeus , who is well too known for his unfaithfulness to queen Hera ..." She stopped seeing my look and got up of my bed and my chamber.

How could had i been so naive ? My sister was totally right.

How could had i trusted Apollo ? Just because he was the god of truth and couldn't lie didn't mean he couldn't be unfaithful.

"What is it , this time ?" I heard an all too familiar voice , and i looked at Apollo's furious eyes , my bracelets were hurting me , he once told me that he was able to feel my emotions with them.

Before i could say something he came to me and hugged me and teleported us to our house , he then pushed me into the bed roughly , and jumped in top of me.

"You are feeling betrayed by me , why ?" He asked sharply , pinning my hands above my head.

"You ... I am ... Your only lover ?" I asked weakly , and i regretted it , Apollo became more furious than ever and he cursed Eros under his breath.

"Why do you think that ?" He asked darkly.

"Gods aren't faithful ..." I said weakly while trying to get away from him , but Apollo hold me roughly and didn't let me.

"You think that i am like that too ?" He asked more darkly , i didn't like it , he was becoming like that time , he was becoming his dark side again ...

"You could , i mean , just look at the time your father cheated on He-"

Apollo stopped me by placing his lips on top of mine , licking them .When i refused to give access , he growled and bite my lower lips , drawling blood of it , and forced his tongue inside of my mouth.

Apollo's love making was harsh and rough at first , but it softened by the time we were doing it.

Hours and hours ... We were making love for hours , it ended and we recommenced it , me undernate him.

Hours turned into days which turned into weeks ... I didn't even now for how many time i had been here with Apollo ... He , moving away of me reluctantly and putting his toga for his duties when the time came , and me resting of our love making. Food appeared in the kitchen of the house , like Apollo gave me it , and it cleaned alone ... How weird , but again , i wasn't surprised , Apollo was a god after all.

Weeks could be now months or even years , since Apollo didn't seem to want to let me go , maybe he was gonna make me stay here for the rest of my life ... Or when the time would come and i would be old he would get ride off me ...

"No." He asked one time i asked him to let me go , we were laying beside each other , and my head was on his neck.

"Why ?"

"That's for your own good , so accept it." He said looking coldly at me.

I sighed deeply , arguing for something like that was useless with him.

"I didn't do it." He asked suddenly , and i lifted my head to look at him staring right back at me. "What ?"

"I didn't cheat on you." He asked , pulling me closer. "There was only you and only you for all the months we have been together." He said with a neutral voice.

"I am glad to hear it from you." I said and he smiled fondly.

"I am glad that you know the truth , love." He said hugging me more that i thought it was impossible.

"I am never going to let you ever go , you'll stay with me ... Forever." He said with a slightly dark tone in his voice as he kissed me on the lips , i closed my eyes , and let myself be devoured by Apollo's lust.

**A/N : Well , that's it , i am forced to tell you guys that it is soon the end , actually i am bored of that story so i really want to end it immediately , but don't worry it won't be botched , i think that two chapters or three and it will be over , the next chapters will be more long also.**

**Guys , this is soon the return of high school for me , so i don't know if i will be able to update , i just wish that the story will be over before the return , but i am warning you , this is really possible that i won't be here for months , until the next vacation , like the one of winter , i may not update for months , so i don't know when the sequel will be up , but don't worry , as soon as i will have long vacation , i'll write , but you have to wait.**

**In the next chapter , you will have some surprise. You will also see Aphrodite.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll , it is IMPORTANT.**

**See ya.**


	8. Epilogue: Solaria Line

**A/N : Hi i am back from my vacation , this is the longest chapter i have ever written ! I want to say that it is the last chapter , so enjoy it and REVIEWS please , the end is tragic , Solaria dies , yes ! There will be revelations in that chapter ! The sequel's name will be 'I am Soli ?" , that'll be a triangle love between Apollo , Percy and Will Solace , it will be up in i don't know time , i am sorry , i think i will update it in december or january , anyway i'll update a chapter about it here when the story will be up.**

**crimsonDream 01 :** Ahaha ! That is the last !

**Guest : **Thank you very much ! Nope , this is a tragical story , but there will be a sequel , and the end of it will be good ;)

**Solaria's POV**

**_Some months_**_ **later**_

"How many time have i been here , Apollo ?" Apollo didn't answer my all too asked question , and avoided looking at me , he got up from the bed and walked away , closing the door loudly in process.

I sighed deeply , i didn't know how many time i had been here , but Apollo refused to tell me , and didn't let me go , as soon as i asked the question , he became cold with me and gone. I would have been here for years , because it seemed so , i was like a princess in a cage , unable to go.

I didn't know what happened to Troy , to my parents , family and friends. I asked all of those questions to Apollo , but he refused to answer me and told me that the others were simply 'the past' , that i was his completely now , and that i didn't need to know.

That wasn't easy for me , i was litteraly trapped , as Apollo's lover , traped in that house. We were like a couple , but couple didn't do that to each other. Apollo wouldn't even let me see my reflection in a mirror , there wasn't any. I was authorized to go outside , but only in the gardens , and Apollo , with the bracelets he gave to me , would always sense my feelings.

As the sun god , he would watch everything , which meant me , and the sun really hit very much where i was.

I heard steps , and Apollo was back , he wore an expresionless face and a golden-red toga as he came to lay beside me , eyeing me with those icy eyes of him , i blushed a little bit , and turned on my side , my back facing him. I felt suddenly extremely hot because Apollo was tracing circles on my back , making my body burn with lust. I shivered , and he must had noticed because i felt him smirk , i sensed his gaze on my back , and his lips crashed on my shoulder. He kissed me with open-mouthed kiss , trailing his tongue on my skin , he began to go down , teasing me.

I got tired of it , i groaned and turned so i smashed my lips with his , kissing him with hunger.

"I am sorry." Said suddenly Apollo between our lips.

"For what ?"

"For acting like that to you , i didn't want to be that cold with you even if i was angry." He said breathlessly between licks and kiss.

"If you want me to forgive you , you know what you must do." I said and i regretted it immediately , Apollo's eyes became furious and he stopped kissing me.

"What did i tell you last times you asked it ?" He said with an angered tone.

"That it was useless for me to ask because you would never answer me." I said hesitantly.

"And that i was not going to let you ever go , that the others were past and that you were now mine forever." Apollo added furiously.

"But i want to know , Apollo !" I cried at him. "I am sick of being here ! Alone when you are not here , raged with lust when you are , and your behavior which changes each minutes-"

"ENOUGH NOW ! DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT TO ME !" Apollo screamed furiously , his eyes were burning with rage and fury , he was above me , one of his hands on my wrist , the other supporting his weight.

"And why shouldn't i ?" I dared to speak insolently , angered as well with his behavior , i was sick of it , sick of being enfermed here , sick of all those unanswered questions , and sick of Apollo's actitude as well.

"Because i am a god and i deserve respect." He spoke with a angered but slightly calmed voice.

"And me ? Don't i deserve respect ? Don't i deserve to know the truth ?" I asked with a calm voice.

"You deserve respect , and that is true , but not as much as i do." Apollo said with a cool voice , and i exploded.

"What ?!" I asked incredulous , Apollo looked at me coldly. "I am a god , and you a mortal , of course we are not the same , we are different , we are different races." He spoke indifferently , and i widened my eyes in anger and disbelief , i never thought Apollo would speak like that to me.

"You are saying that i am ... Inferior to you ?" I said with raged breath , Apollo's eyes were still cold , but i could see some glints of guilt and regret. "Yes."

I put my head back onto the pillows , and Apollo came beside me again , i wanted to cry , but i couldn't , not in front of him , yet i knew very well that he knew what i was feeling.

* * *

"You are so beautiful !" A girlish voice echoed in the room i was , i slowly opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman i had never seen in all my life , not even Helen or Cassandra were that beautiful. She had blond sunny hair and green eyes , an olive skin , and curves men would die for.

"Oh darling , thank you very much !" She said with a sweet voice , i was a little bit shocked. "Who are you ?" I said with a weak voice.

She giggled. "You must know by now , i am Aphrodite , goddess of love , lust and beauty." She said with the same sweet voice.

I widened my eyes. "This is a hono-" She cut me off gently. "Oh darling , no need for that , i heard very much of you and i am really glad to finally met you."

I raised an eyebrows at that , too much gods came into my life those times. "How ?"

"Well my dear ! You are the gossip on Olympus actually ! Apollo had never been so serious about a lover ! He loved many people , humans and nymphs before , but not as much as you ! Going so far to kidnap you ... He had never done it before." She said with a smirk.

"Actually i-"

"And you are so beautiful ! And he is so handsome ! Eros worked so well ! You'll be the better couple in all the history ! Better than Helen and Paris !" She squealed like a little girl , and realisation hit me.

I got up from the bed. "Helen and Paris ?! What happened to Troy ?!" I said loudly , flustered. She raised an eyebrow at that , but didn't comment on the behavior.

"You do not know ? Troy and Sparta are in a war , and it is now ten years." She said carelessly , and that made me angry , she was the one because of who the war started because she made Helen and Paris fall in love.

"What happened to-"

"Sorry darling." She cut me off gently. "But i can not tell you , especially if Apollo didn't." She got up from the chair she was on.

"Oh and Solaria." She said turning at me with a wide smile. "I expect a good romance." She flashed just after that and i closed my eyes in order to not being killed.

'I really hate Aphrodite.' I thought to myself , because of her there was a war , because of her what my sister felt for Paris would never be reciprocated , because of her i was now in that state.

I slowly got up , putting a sea green chiton on me that Apollo offered me , he told me once that the colour suited me very well , i didn't mind since green was my favorite colour.

I came down , and i found with happiness that there was a pink mirror in a console , i took the mirror and looked at myself , only for me to gasp with shock.

I was young , very young , i still looked eighteen , but i was sure that years happened , so why ...

"What are you doing ?!" I widened my eyes and turned at Apollo's furious voice , he seemed pretty upset and angry.

"What have you done !" He cried and took my shoulders violently , shaking them. "I told you to not see yourself ! I even deleted all the mirrors , why is one here ?! Why ?!" He screamed furiously.

"Stop it Apollo ! You are scaring me !" I said in a weak voice.

"Who was here ? Who ! Tell me ! No humans and gods can come here ! Who ?!"

"Aphrodite !" I screamed in Apollo's gorgeous face , and he widened his eyes and gasped.

"Aphrodite ..."

"Yes !"

He let go of my shoulders and took violently my arms. "I hope you are happy now ! Since she was here , she told you for Troy's war , didn't she ?" He spoke in an angered tone as he laid me to our room. "Now that you know , i can not force you to stay with me , even Zeus knows about you , and your parents know the truth from your sister ... They asked for your freedom from me since the day i took you from them." He said opening the door.

"They -"

"Yes , everyone know that you are my lover , and because of your sister's mouth ! If she kept it for herself ... If only she did ... I would punish her later ..."

"No !" I said freeing my arm from his hold. "You will not do anything to her or to my family !" I screamed , fearing the worst.

Apollo looked at me with spiteful eyes. "Do you know what will happens now ?" He asked coldly. "Do you know Solaria ? Answer me !"

"No , i do not know and i do not care !"

"You should ! But since you do not , i will tell you. Your mother begged Zeus and Artemis to free you , your father was gone to Troy's war and is now dead , the same with your brother , she begged for days and weeks and wouldn't eat even if you're sister tried to make her do. Zeus seeing this , took pity on her and asked me to let you go , that's how everyone knew it , even mortals like that damned Achilles that i have cursed not long ago , bastard deserved it , murdering my favorite son. I refused and said no , it is ten years that Zeus is trying to make you come back to your mother , but i always said no , and i made you immortal , you can die , but not by oldness or diseases , only by injuries , this is why i kept you locked here with me. But when your mother died of despair as her punishment for her behavior with you , Zeus gave up , and made me swear on the river Styx that if one day you knew the truth , you would be free of me , and fortunately you didn't know before , this is why i forbidden you to look at a mirror , i wouldn't have escaped the fate of telling the truth at that moment , which unfortunately is now , and i am forced to free you from me , i will never be able to see or to touch you again , forever."

I widened my eyes at that , trying to make out essential things , this was ten years , ten damned years , my family died , i was able to make out that mother loved me , since she was so desperate , she only wanted the best for her children , my father and my dear brother ... Gone too , with Troilus , a good friend of my brother , and Apollo's favorite child. My sister ? I didn't know , but she surely ended raped and killed.

All of that was my fault ... And Apollo's fault also , if he hadn't ... If only he ...

Apollo , on the other hand , was looking at me with pure hatred , Troy's war was responsible of it , it destroyed our love.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

I looked at Apollo's eyes , full of hatred. "If only you didn't ... I can not even make you stay with me now ... You will end up killed or raped and i will not even interfere for you."

As soon as he said that , i felt a pain on my head and i closed my eyes and screamed , after a moment it was gone and i opened my eyes , Apollo and our palace were gone too. I was under a big tree in Troy's forest.

I walked to Troy , the city was raged and burned , no soul was here.

I made my way to my home , i _needed_ to see it with my eyes , and i_ saw_ it. It was burned , destroyed , just like Apollo's and i's love. I cried when i looked at my sister's bones , only skeletons were here , but i recognized the ring i gave to her when we were little.

"Look what we have here , what a beautiful lady." I heard a voice spoke , and i turned to see a handsome guy , with brow hair and honey eyes , he looked like a soldier and i widened my eyes in shock and recognization , this was what Apollo tried to prevent all those years , this was my murderer.

* * *

"Stay here." The soldier spoke , fortunately , i hadn't been raped , and that was two days that i was with that soldier , the Sparta soldier took me beside Apollo's temple , just near it. The soldier came back with the sword which was destinated to kill me , the soldier smirked at me.

"I know who you are , lover of Apollo , Solaria Line." He said with a hatefull voice. He pinned my arms behind my back.

"Do you know why i hate you ?" Before i could answer , he did it for me. "Apollo made a plague in the greek camp , so many friends of me died because of it , because of your lover." He forced me to follow him , we were now in front of Apollo's temple , and my dream was becoming true.

"So i thought ... Now that you are here ... Why not to kill and to rape you in front of your lover's temple ?" He smirked evilly at me , and i widened my eyes in fear , my bracelets hurt me.

He was gonna do it , his sword was gonna pierce my throat , i felt fear in my soul , the fear of death. But just when he was gonna pierce me , he stopped while screaming a horrible scream , i looked at him , only to see his skin removing from him , blood and flesh were off him , he looked extremely awful.

Apollo didn't had the right to interfere , Zeus forbidden him to , but he disobeyed him and interfered by giving a horrible disease , my dream didn't come true , it didn't.

I got away from the soldier , seeing him suffer one last time and after i began to run fatsly.

I ran and ran , until i was in Troy's forest like before , i sat under the same tree as before , and bursted loudly into tears.

No much how i pretented to hate Apollo , and even with all that he had done to me , i was still deeply in love with him. There was no need to try to deny it.

"Love." Apollo's melodious voice spoke beside , sitting beside me and hugged me. Apollo's warm arms hugged me extremely tightly.

"I am so sorry ... I didn't mean for you to be hurt , that is why i made you appear under that tree ... I hoped you would stay here ... I am so sorry , l-"

I cut him off by a passionate kiss , kissing him deeply , i had missed that during those two days.

"Solaria ..."

"Do not. I am sorry too ... You only tried to protect me and instead i-"

"But i hurt you instead. I am sorry , i will never do it again , stay with me , Solaria , stay with me forever."

"Yes."

* * *

"Will you marry me ?" Apollo asked nervously , which wasn't him , he never had problems talking to women , but the one he was in love with , it was a different story.

I looked at his icy eyes , a wide smile on my lips. "Yes , Phoebus Apollo , i will marry you , as long as you love me back and are faifhful to me." Apollo exploded of joy , he took me in his arms and spinned me into circles.

"I will marry you ! I will take you to all the coutries in the world ... We will go wherever you want to !" He said cheerfully , i laughed at his behavior , but a small smile found its way to my lips.

It had been weeks since the incident with the Sparta soldier , the war was over , i heard from Apollo that our story had been written , everyone would remember us now. I was gonna met the gods soon , but Apollo wanted to taught me archery before , he talked about me to his sister and family , even if Zeus was pissed off he had disobeyed him , Aphrodite defended him saying that love was powerfull and incotrolable.

We were in our house's gardens , a tree in front of us , Apollo was behind me , his hands on my waist , his head on my hair. Me , i had a bow in my hands , i tried to shot , but with Apollo who was distracting me with his butterflies kiss on the bakc of my neck , it wasn't easy.

"Apollo." I laughed when he pouted. "You are the one who wanted to teach me archery , you are distracting me."

"Fine." He growled. He positioned me in the right way , and placed his hands on my bow. "Shot." I did as i was told , and i hit the target (a target magiacally given by Apollo just in front of the tree.) but far from the right place.

"Do it again." I missed again , decidely , i sucked at archery.

Apollo chuckled behind me. "Here , let me show you." He said taking the bow.

'You should have done it in the first place.' I thought , but Apollo ignored it and was gonna shot.

That was his fatal mistake.

We didn't notice an eagle in the tree in front of us , in one of the branches , he was looking at us with jealousy and hatred.

He opened slowly its wings when Apollo was gonna shot , and began to move them , creating air. When Apollo shot , the eagle moved its wings with all its force , sending an enorme wind , changing the arrow's trajectory , instead of hitting the target , it hit my heart.

I widened my eyes at the contact and fell into Apollo's arms , i looked at him , shock in his eyes , he began to try to heal me , he was saying words to me ... But i couldn't hear them , i couldn't ... I slowly closed my eyes and darkness filled my vision , i then would knew it , when i would see Hades in the underworld , that i was dead.

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

Red , Gray and black.

That was the only colours i was seeing now.

Red because of her blood , Gray and black because of her gray-black eyes which enraptured me so much.

My world began to die , my love also , her beautiful gray-black eyes looked at me in confusion and shock , trying to analyse the situation , she was dying in my arms , just like Hyacinthus.

I tried to heal her , i whispered sweet and kind words to her that i didn't even know if she was able to hear , i _wanted her to live_ , i _needed_ _her to live , she was my world , my life , my love , my soulmate_.

I watched , powerless , as she closed her eyes , my hand in her long black night curly hair , the other on her cheek , near her lips.

I felt tears falling on my cheeks , i stayed wide-eyed , the mouth closed in a silent gasp , until i cried loudly , i cried and cried , cried my pain while hugging my dead lover in my arms.

When i was off with crying , i made the move to look at what had caused that new tragedy for me , and i widened my eyes when i recognized the culprit.

My own father , Zeus , lord of the sky.

He was watching me with cold and icy eyes , beside the tree , eyes full of jealousy.

I didn't notice it before , but now i knew. Who had sent those visions to my love ? It was him , he wanted her to prevent her death at the beginning because he wished to take her as his paramour , because he fell in love with her , just like me.

When he noticed that i was also in love with her , he sent her fake death visions in order to make her stay away from me , and he sent me the same visions.

But when he noticed that she would never be his , that she had accepted my love and would reject anyone's else love , he understood that i would keep her with me for eternity , which made me kidnap her , and he profited of her mother's prayers in order to get her away from me , but it didn't worked , he couldn't ask Hermes to free her , Hera would notice it and would follow him only more.

So he made me swear that if she knew the truth , i would release her and he asked Aphrodite to go to see her , his plan already in walk , she was excited at the idea , and noticed that there wasn't any mirrors , as the goddess of beauty , she resolved the problems , without knowing the consequences , she didn't even know what she was gonna do.

He fell in love with her ... Just after i did , as a baby , she was extremely sick , so her parents prayed to me days and days , i looked at the baby , and took pity on her and saved her , they named her Solaria in reference to the sun as a thank and gave offering to my temples , even creating others.

I visited her times to times without her knowing it , i was curious about the baby , and when she was seventeen , i fell in love with her. I tried to wait , but the love and lust that i felt were so intense that i was able to wait only one year.

Zeus liked her family because they were good and nice , he noticed the girl when she made a prayer to him at the age of eighteen , two weeks before i first spoke to her , i wanted to see her reaction to my behavior , she amused me very much , with that sharp tongue of her , she wished to fight like men , not being traped in a boring life like other women , a prayer Zeus heard and decided to see the mortal who had prayed it.

My father turned and walked away from me , before flashing , he told me it , a sentence i would remember for the rest of eternity. "If i can not have her ... Then no one will , especially you , my son."

I burried my head into her dead body , crying more and more , and for the first time in my immortal life , Hades pitied me.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Why we can not bring her from the deads ?" Asked three gods , Artemis , Athena and Hermes , Hades looked at them.

"You can not , she had reached Elysium , she is now with her family and friends."

"But she loves Apollo." Hermes said determined , Hades sighed , when he was gonna tell them that bringing the deads wasn't allowed , and even if special cases existed , that one-

"You will never be able to bring her." A smooth voice spoke , and everyone turned to look at Persephone , as beautiful as ever.

"The girl wished to be reborn." The three gods looked at her.

"Why ?" Asked Athena , even if she knew the answer.

"In order to be with Apollo again , speaking of him , where is he ?" Persephone asked thoughtfully.

"My brother is so saddened by the death of his lover that he is unable to get away from his palace , Hermes and i remplace him for his duties. But he will be happy to hear that she will reincarnate." Artemis said.

"She made a special request to me."

"What did she ask , wife ?"

"She asked to be reborn in millienas ago , in a world where women would fight , in a world where she would fight." Everyone looked at Persephone , her eyes kind as she spoke.

"A prophecy." Said suddenly Artemis.

Everyone turned at her. "What ?"

"A prophecy , the oracle of Delphi has told a prophecy , that is now two days."

"And what did she told ?" Asked Hades in an interested voice.

"That a reborn girl would change futurs laws and save the world from two dangers , and that she will be my brother's last lover and soulmate." She said in a neutral voice.

Everyone looked at the king and queen of the underworld , both had a look of recognization on their faces. But Hades's face came back quickly to normality and indifference.

"Well , now it is settled."

Yes it was settled , effectively , Solaria Line , daughter of Linitia Line and Amos Line , would always be remembered in the next generations , as a very beautiful girl , almost as beautiful as Cassandra , and as Apollo's last true lover , the one he loved the most and the longest , the one he was engaged to , not the one who was his first love , but the one who was his last love , the last person he had loved in his immortal life.

**A/N : Well this is the end ! I hope you liked it , don't forget to review , if you do not , i would kill Percy in the sequel ! **

**And please vote on my poll ! You can also read the story about if you want to. I won't be back until december or january i think , so i let you my other stories to check on , all about Apollo if you like him , see ya , i hope i'll update the sequel soon , i will also do a one-shot of that story the next summer.**

**I want to thank all the reviewers , favourites and follows , especially CrimsonDream01 and many other , anyways , thanks , really , you guys had been wonderful with me , your words encouraged me to pursue the story. **

**Bye guys , i'll see you next summer , because even if i update the sequel in winter , i won't update all the time , only three or four times before summer.**

**A big hug and goodbye from me , Yoko onee-san.**


	9. The sequel is up !

A/N : Hey people , i am here to say that the sequel is up ! its name is I am Soli ? it is on my profil.

I updated before december ! All that you need to know is in the first chapter , so enjoy !


End file.
